Another mad love
by HarleyTheMinx
Summary: Updates every week. Review. Harley Q./Harleen Qunizel. Jonathan Crane./Scarecrow. Joker. Dick Grayson/Nightwing. Jason Todd/Red hood. Damian Wayne./Robin.


( Please excuse my grammar again, I'm going back to school for this reason. I hope you enjoy some of my fictions, I'll start updating my other stories soon. Hopefully going back to school well help with my grammar. Anyways enjoy. Review. Let me now if you have any ideas or tips for me. I don't own DC comics. I'll update this one next week. And I'll be working on my Two-Face and Harley update this week, as well as my Red Hood and Harley fanfiction.)

xxxxxxxxx

Harleen has her long blonde hair up into pin up look with a bandanna wrapped around the base of her head keeping her curled locks in place. She wore a pair of black flats and a waitress dress, saving up for college isn't easy these days, being only 20 and working plus college. She sighed softly. _"Another cup officer?"_ She asked her night regular he was a big man, gut hanging over his belt his shirt a little two small the buttons almost busting every time he breathed out.

 _"Yes sweetheart"_ he gave Harley a wink which caused her to almost hack up her dinner. Harley normal works the night shift 10 p.m - 5 a.m. So she normally got the weirdos and trouble makers. She poured the coffee into his cup and looked over at the door as a group of men walked in, the all wore tailored suits. The one wore a deep green suit with a bowlers cape and cane, he had to be in his early 20's with orange brown hair. The others just a normal three piece black an grey suit. Harleen's eyes then drifted to the man that was seating between them deep purple pinned stripped suit, a tailored tailed coat, with a black trench coat wearing a purple fedora. His skin is snow white and looked as if been in a chemical accident, she couldn't see his eyes or hair. Harleen walked over to the booth the gentlemen are sitting.

 _"Hello gentlemen my name is Harleen, you can call me Harley. I'll be your waitress for tonight"_ she handed all six of the men a menu. _"I like your name toots"_ the man in the purple removed his fedora only to reveal deep green eyes with slick green hair. He looked around 30's maybe his late or mid 20's he is very handsome, at least to Harley. Deep red lips, that curved into a devilish grin. Harleen felt her body grow hot as she looked at him.

 _"Thank y-you sir"_ Harleen blushed. _"Can I get you men something to drink?"_ The man with the devilish grin. Harley reverted her eyes down to the notepad she had in her hand. He laughed loudly causing her to jump a little. _"I'll have some coffee ma'am."_ The man in the green suited added. _"As well I."_ Three other men said. "And you sir?" Harleen looked deeply into his green eyes, his smile still wide as ever. _"I'm fine sweets, but daddy will have some eggs and bacon"_ Harleen blushes _"Yes sir, coming right up."_

"What was that about Joker?" Edward Nygma looked at him. _"I think she likes you boss."_ A fat bald thug smiled, showing messing teeth possible a bar fight or Batman. Joker's smile grew larger. _"She does have a great name."_

The bell on the door rang again as someone entered. Harleen quickly gave the gave the men there water and the green hair man his food. _"Her ya' go boys."_ Jokers eyes on her every time she moved as if he was watching his prey wanting for the right time to pounce.

Harley's to regulars came in and sat at the counter in front of her as she poured them their coffee. _"Hey Harley."_ Jason smiled at her She sighed an sat next to them after she poured their coffee. _"Hey Dick, Hey Jason."_ _"What's wrong long night Dr. Quinzel?"_ Dick teased her. As she was about to answer she noticed Dick tense up, she looked over to see who he staring at, it was the man in purple starring directly at her smiling and winking, He even blow her a kiss. Harley blushed looking down, she never let a man treat her this way but there was just something about that man she couldn't help, secretly she wanted it to be just him in her there alone so he can ravish her…But that was no other then the hormones for being a virgin.

 _"We got to go."_ Dick said and Jason followed. _"Oh, okay take care. They didn't even leave me a tip"_ Harley sighed.

It was 5 a.m. When she got off, She locked up grabbed her check for the week and left, It was a long walk home, Well if you call it home. It's a shitty ruin down apartment that smells like moth balls and mold. Harley didn't care much as long as she could stay in school. Harley pulled the bandanna off her head tucking the bandanna into her purse. Her blonde locks cascade down her back stopping between her shoulder blades. _"Hey toots."_ Harley froze. _"Hello? W-who's down there? I'm a load of crazy and I ain't afraid to use it!"_ Harley yelled down then pitch black alley. He's loudly cackling laugh echoed the alley as he stepped forward. _"Awe, toots you crack me up."_

 _"Oh, hey. It's- uh. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"_ Harley crossed her arms, still unsure about the situation. _"You can call me J for now toots."_ Joker smiled and walked closure almost with in inches from her. _"May I help you?"_ Harley retorted quickly. _"I like you sweetheart, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"_ Joker started taking out a car from his pocket. Until a bat thingy hit him in the chest. _"Oh Bats."_ Joker laughed. Nightwing and Robin jumped down next to Harley. _"Get away from her Joker!"_ The small boy in red shouted. _"Your coming with us Joker."_ Nightwing added. Harley's eyes widen. The named sounded familiar to her but she couldn't put a finger on it. _"Have to catch me first."_ The Joker threw a purple can the had green smoke coming from it. Nightwing grabbed Harley by the face quickly pressing a small gas mask filter against her.

By the time Harley was let go the man called Joker was gone. _"Are you okay miss?"_ The small boy asked. _"Oh, yes. I was fine he wasn't hurting or bothering me at all."_ They both looked at her with there eyebrow raised. Harley saw the card that he was about to give her was on the ground, she put her shoe on it an acted like she was fixing her flats. quickly picking up the card she put it in her purse. They both had there backs facing her. Then older one, looked about her age turned around an walked towards her. He looked damn good in the armor suit too. He wore a black mask to conceal his identity. _"Let me take you home please?"_ Nightwing offered. Harley rolled her eyes. _"Sure I live right up the block, we can walk."_ Harley smiled and started walking the opposite way. Nightwing quickly following, Robin ran the other way. _"Catch ya later Nightwing."_ Robin laughed.

 _"So are you single?"_ Nightwing blurted out. Harley giggled covering her mouth. _"Yes, I'm single. I haven't dated since high school. A lot of guys date me for my looks but my personality is something that can't stand."_ Harley laughed at herself. _"And you ?"_ Nightwing nodded. "Am I am, well I like a girl but I don't think she really notices me." Harley stopped. _"Well this is me."_ She pointed at the shitty apartment. _"Oh, it's...It's nice."_ Nightwing said. Harley laughed. _"Thanks for the walk home."_ Harley left Nightwing standing outside. Harley felt like she couldn't walk faster to her apartment room, quickly swinging open her door locking it then kicking her shoes off pulling the card she grabbed off the ground that this Joker guy dropped. She read the number on the card _"Call me anytime toots, I'll be waiting."_ The number and writing was on a Jokers card from a playing deck. _"His is obviously a bad guy, no other reason why the boy wonders would come to me rescue."_ Harley thought to herself. Harley fought with herself for a couple hours and decide a hot shower, and work up the guts to call him. Harley walked into the bathroom lighting some of her candles and turning the lights off, turning the hot water on in the shower. Harley liked it hot but not flesh melting. She stripped her her waitress dress and removed her white cotton panties. She pressed play on her radio that held some soothing music. Last she removed her bra, and stepped into the shower. She sighed loudly as the hot water hit her body. She washed her body with her favorite white vanilla gel soap, Harley kept her eyes closed watching herself. The soaped rinsed off her body, she ran her hands down her hips and slide two fingers over her labia, her body fluttered with sensation of pleasure. Harley imagined if he was behind her, that green hair, clinging against his snow white skin. His member growing against her behind as he stroked her labia then flicked her clit. Harley pushed a finger insider her tight virgin pussy. Gasping and moaning, cumming with in seconds. She wanted him to touch her, and tell her she was a bad girl. Harley quickly snapped herself out of her daydream and finished up her shower. She felt dirty, a strange dirty. She didn't feel sorry about it, not one bit.

She slipped into her blue night gown that had clowns and unicorns all over it. Harley liked looking sweet. She new that it was immature of her to wear kids nightgowns to sleep, but hell I mean. It's just sleeping right. She pulled out some left over Chinese heating it up, seating on her sofa she pulled her laptop up to her flicked the news on the t.v. Searching Joker in her tab bar. Harley's mouth almost dropped reading all the shit he's done to Gotham. All the chaos. Murder. Pranks. Massacres. Harley sat up, grabbed the card and tossed it in the trash...

xxxx

(5 years later)

 _"Hello, Dr. Quinzel. I'm Dr. Leeland, I'm so happy you decide to intern with us at Arkham Asylum. How about I show you around to some of the patients you'll be working with."_ Harleen stood up straight, white doctors coat a white pearl blouse and a black knee high pencil skirts with black flats. Her hair is in the tightest bun and she wore the black glasses to add to the professional look, not even a hint of her Brooklyn accent. " _Yes, of course. Dr. Leeland. I'm happy to be here, I can't wait to start helping these people get better."_ Harleen smiled shacking Dr. Leelands hand. _"Right, this way Dr. Quinzel."_ Harley followed her. _"The first cell is Pamela Isely."_ Dr. Leeland said. _"Aka Poison Ivy"_ Harleen retorted. _"2nd Edward Nygma aka Riddler, 3rd cell Jervis Tecth aka Mad Hatter, 4th cell Victor zsasz."_ Harleen got distracted by sounds of a whistling tone. Harley stopped in front of the Joker's cell. He was leaning against the wall, giving her a wink and that devilish smile that looked oh so familiar. _"That's Joker, he real name is unknown he's to of a high level case for an intern, Dr. Quinzel."_ Dr. Leeland, pushed Harleen the other way. _"I'm glad your here, we need more doctors like you Dr. Quinzel. Oh, Speaking of doctors. Dr. Crane, come meet our new intern Dr. Quinzel."_ The man walking towards us is a tall brown hair man, with beautiful blue eyes. A lot brighter then Harley's, He's very handsome. _"Hello, Dr. Quinzel. I'm glad your here."_ Dr. crane shock her hand. He was somewhat shy, every time Harleen looked into his eyes he looked is adorable Harleen loved it. _"You'll be expected to show her around on Monday Dr. Crane."_ Dr. Leeland smiled and they all side there goodbyes tell Harleen started Monday.

Harleen showed up Monday morning, It was a long day with Dr. Crane, she didn't get to have her first real session tell mid afternoon. It was a paranoid schizophrenia, he was admitted to attempted murder of his mother, because he thought she was going to rape and murder him. When Harley went into her office that night she saw a single rose on her desk. She read that card. _"Come seem me some time. - J."_ Harley sighed in smelled the rose. He seemed so familiar but after her car accident and being in a coma for a year her memory was shit. She had no family only two friends. Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, both billionaires adopted by Bruce Wayne. Harley is 25 years old, 5 years of college and a year in a coma. She left her office and made her way to The Jokers cell. _"Care to explain to me how this got into my office?_ " Harley raised an eyebrow. _"Well, I put it there toots."_ Joker smiled and walked towards the plexiglass window cell. _"Well I think the cards would care to know, how you managed to get out of your cell?"_ Harley looked into his green emerald eyes. _"Well if you wanted to tell on me toots you would of."_ Joker winked at her. _"Please call me Dr. Quinzel, Mr. Joker."_ Dr. Quinzel felt chills run through her body as she kept eye contact with the devil behind the glass.

 _"Dr. Quinzel?_ " Dr. Crane walked towards her. Harleen quickly pushed the rose card into her coat pocket. _"Yes, Dr. Crane may I help you?"_ Harleen smiled her most innocent smile at the tall Doctor. _"I was about to ask you the same thing Dr. Quinzel."_ Dr. Crane looked down at the small doctor and back at the Joker which was slightly taller. _"I was tell her I want her to be my doctor, so I can tell her my deep dark secrets."_ Joker licked his lips. " _Well then Dr. Quinzel you'd have to talk to Dr. Arkham himself for that, also would you a company me and a friend out for drinks tonight his bringing a girl and I don't want to be a third wheel."_ Dr. Crane almost looked defeated asking Harley. Harley felt Jokers eyes beat into her, she felt herself getting clammy and nervous. Her head felt dizzy, she put her hand on the plexiglass, joker still starring at her as well as Crane. She vomited all over the ground then blacked out. _"HahAHAHaha, well geek I guess your not that good with the ladies."_ Joker laughed at the worried Doctor.


End file.
